


At the Sunset in Autumn

by MuXiye_Elsa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuXiye_Elsa/pseuds/MuXiye_Elsa
Summary: It is a work translated from a Chinese work. The writer of it names Alice! We welcome you to read the initial one ,which is written in Chinese!!!! Here is the link:http://meowlice.lofter.com/post/1d458ffa_12d85a8e9 (Maybe you can't open it because it's a Chinese website ,and you may use some amazing app to get connect to Chinese web , but thank you any way!)For I , as a translater ,do not well in writing in English, there must be many mistakes in this works, like incorrect glammar or informal words and phrases , so any criticism is welcomed. Thank you so much for reading! ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	At the Sunset in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> It is a work translated from a Chinese work. The writer of it names Alice! We welcome you to read the initial one ,which is written in Chinese!!!! Here is the link:http://meowlice.lofter.com/post/1d458ffa_12d85a8e9 (Maybe you can't open it because it's a Chinese website ,and you may use some amazing app to get connect to Chinese web , but thank you any way!)  
For I , as a translater ,do not well in writing in English, there must be many mistakes in this works, like incorrect glammar or informal words and phrases , so any criticism is welcomed. Thank you so much for reading! ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

At the Sunset in Autumn

After everything had been settled, nobody knows how many nights had passed away.  
Qrow got injured in the war. After talking to Tai about this , Ruby followed him for convalescing to a cottage in the woods, which was bought in the very early days. Before leaving,they told Yang particularly not to tell anyone their new address. Except for the time when the doctor or Oscar would drop by to see them,there were only two of them, living among the silver birch trees ,sometimes feeling a little bit lonely.  
When they came here at the first time, both of them were not adapted to it. This place is too far from the city. It takes approximately three and a half hour to go to and back from the city by car. So they have to change once a week shopping in the past to once a month recently. The signal of scrolls here is not good enough, but Qrow is quite happy about it for being not disturbed——at least, Tai could not over protect his lovely daughter , who is now Qrow's lawfully weded wife, whenever or wherever he wants.  
Ruby lets herself get away from the digital society. After being taught by Oscar, she is now planting some vegetable to serve themselves and to kill time.  
"I think I'm kind of gifted in planting."After picking the first cabbage , in the afternoon, she looked at Qrow and said , "There is no more need for many hunteresses in Remenent. So I'm thinking maybe I can become a gardener ."  
"Then,you're the most beautiful little red rose."  
" 'LITTLE' red rose? Qrow, you must have forgotten that I has been 20 already."  
Qrow's eyebrow frowned. He gave the girl a kiss with the scent of cabbage —— to tell her that he did not.  
They would wander in the afternoon. In one summer , they found at a place growed many wild strawberries. Their wild fruit was clean and fresh, but was too sour to eat, which made Ruby stick her tongue out. So in the following morning ,these berries were stored into the Branwens' cans with sugar ,and beacame the jam for breakfast in the future mornings.  
Summers are always fleeting. In the twinkling of an eye came this gloaming in late Autumn. Qrow was repairing an old music box in the courtyard ,while Ruby was reading a poem aloud with his coat on her. The sun set with the glow painting everything on the earth into golden red.  
Ruby couldn't concentrate on her book all the time. It took a long time for Qrow to notice the girl was in a daze ，staring at him.  
In the sky drawed a clear line of night .  
"Ruby, what are you thinking?"  
The girl's mind came back into the reality ."I was thinking something in my childhood."  
"In your childhood?"  
"Not exactly . It came along with the time when Beacon fell.  
"Are they all about me?"The man put in the last piece of the music box,and wound it up. The box started to play some fitful pieces of music. The tune of it was quite familiar , but Ruby couldn't recall what the name really was.  
"I'm thinking that from the very beginning ,as long as you were there by my side,there was nothing to worry about." The girl looked at him," At the time when getting lost in the forest with Yang, the time when coming across those terrifying grim......even the time when I needed to use my silver eyes, if you were there, I felt much more at ease."  
"After the war, you're much more sentimental."  
"The war has made everyone more sentimental."  
Qrow didn't answer her. He was examing the music box in his hand for the last time, just like being back to the time when he was instructing her to made her Crescent Rose.  
"Wind is rising. We may as well go back indoor."Ruby folded up the seats,walking towards their house.  
"Ruby,"Qrow said,  
"I'm always here for you."

————————————————————

The Branwens' sofa is really soft.  
The girl sat on Qrow's lap turning her head back to kiss him. The rough hand of the man stroked over her slim waist , and lifted up the lower hem of her blouse .  
The glow of the sunset shone through the window glass , lighting up their ends of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!!!!φ(>ω<*)


End file.
